Scheduled recording systems have come about, allowing users to specify a future time at which a recording device is to begin recording a specified program. For example, video cassette recorders (VCRs) may be equipped with scheduling capabilities such that a user may insert a blank cassette and program the VCR to begin recording to the cassette from a specified channel at a specified future time. More recently, digital video recording (DVR) devices have come about that facilitate recording of digital media content directly to a digital storage device, such as a hard drive or a remote server for later retrieval and/or viewing.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.